


Big Brother, Little Sister

by rhyzukun



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyzukun/pseuds/rhyzukun
Summary: Ruby and Ichiro have a heart-warming walk and talk around Tokyo (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
Kudos: 9





	Big Brother, Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, I also love crossovers ( ˙꒳˙ )

Ichiro was wrapping up another boring day working, the papers in his hands were starting to all look the same. It was a nice day outside, the sun was shining but the breeze cooled it down. The busy street outside created background noise that he could fall asleep to. Jiro and Saburo were out on odd-jobs, and he already asked them to record the anime he was going to watch later. He could do something, but it was one of those days day where you want to do everything and nothing at the same time. Leaning back in his chair, he considered just taking a nap, when his phone rang. When he picked up, a very desperate voice came from the other end.

“Hello?”

“Uwaaa, Ichiro, help me please!!”

“Ruby? Why are you calling? What’s wrong? Aren’t you in Uchiura?”

“No… I came to Tokyo to visit Hanayo and Rin, and I saw a store was selling this limited-edition pin from this school idol group I like, I thought I could find my way but there’s so many people and Ican’tseeandIdon’tknowwhyIthoughtIcoulddothisonmyownIchiroheeeelp!”

“I’ll come, don’t worry, Ruby! But, where are you?”

“Uuu, I don’t really know, there’s a lot of tall people and signs around me. I think I walked past a ramen shop, there might have been a flower shop too… Oh! I see a sign with ‘da’ on it!”

“Ruby…” Ichiro looked out of the window, and sure enough, a little head of bright red hair was on the street. “I’ll be there in a second.”

“Thank you, Ichiro!”

He bounded down the stairs and out of the door, and tried to calmly approach a very distressed Ruby. He tried to tap her shoulder to get her attention.

“PigyAAH! Oh… It’s you, Ichiro! I guess I was right near you ehe… I’m sorry for making you come out just to help me…”

“Don’t worry about it, Ruby. I’ll help you get to that store too, I don’t want you walking around on your own like this.”

“Uuu, I had no idea it would be this busy around here. Ah, here’s the shop I was trying to find!” She showed him a picture on her phone.

“Wow, that’s pretty far from here… It’s closer to Otonokizaka than here…” He took back his surprise as Ruby started to tear up. “B-but no worries! Everyone gets lost sometimes, let’s go, I know a way.” It was a store Ichiro was more than familiar with, and he led Ruby by the hand through shortcut after shortcut, checking every now and then to make sure if she was okay. “Here it is!”

“Oh wow… It looks so much more colourful than in the picture!”

They headed inside, the shop assistant greeting Ichiro with familiarity.

“Wow, you’re so famous, Ichiro!”

“Haha, no… I just come here a lot.”

“Hm? But…”

“Huh? Ruby?” She was lost in her thoughts for a moment.

“I’m probably thinking of someone else, but I think I heard your name before I met you. I don’t know why, I don’t know many people outside of Numazu and school idols!”  


“That’s… weird!” Ichiro tried to laugh off the conversation, but inside he didn’t want Ruby to know all the things he’d done in the past. An innocent soul like her would probably react the way Jiro and Saburo did.

“Oh oh! Look! Here it is!” She pointed to a basket of sparkly pins in a display case. “There so pretty, I love this colour too, maybe I’ll try to make Aqours’ next costume with this colour…” Ruby hummed to herself, admiring the merchandise. But all of a sudden her face fell. “Oh no…”

“What happened?”

“I- I don’t have enough money for it… I’m sure I brought enough, but I did have to buy an extra drink while I was walking around… I thought I was about to faint!” Her misfortune created more tears. Ichiro rushed up to her and knelt down for a quick hug to calm her down.

“Hey, I’ll pay for it.”

“R-really?! You don’t have to-“

“You look like you really care about this group, I’d feel like an asshole if I didn’t get it for you.”

She sniffed before breaking into a big grin. “Ichiro… thank you so much…” She was still sniffling at the check-out counter as she put the pin in her bag. “I’ll treasure it forever, I can’t wait to show Dia!”

As they walked out onto the street, a new problem faced them.

“Waaah… It’s so busy, there’s so many people.”

“Hey, hey, don’t worry, I can take you back to the station too!”

“Really?! Thank you so much! But… I don’t wanna lose you in this crowd.”

“Hmm.” Ichiro scanned the crowd before kneeling down and patting his back. “I’ll carry you.”

“Wha-wha-what?!”

“The last train is soon, right? Just hop on! I’m more than strong enough!”

With a determined face, Ruby entrusted her weight to Ichiro’s back. 

“Oof, you’re so small, but you’re heavier than I thought.”

“Ehe, I’ve been doing a lot of training with Kanan, maybe I’ve gained a lot of muscle! One day maybe I can be as strong as you!” She pretended to flex, “Woah!” Before holding Ichiro’s shoulders again as she wobbled. “I can see so far from here! So many people, oh, that girl’s outfit is super pretty!” She couldn’t see Ichiro’s beaming smile and she talked to herself. “Aww, there’s a cute kitty over there! Ah! Someone’s chasing it! Ahaha, they kinda look like Saburo! That reminds me, the sleepover we had with Rina the other day was so fun! Can we come over again another time?”

“Of course! We love having you guys over! We’ll have to buy more food beforehand though, we didn’t realise how much you two could eat! Any suggestions?”

“Mm! Me and Rina train so hard to be school idols we can have a pretty big appetite! I love all kinds of sweet potato dishes, and Rina… she loves the pickled vegetables that Ai’s Grandma makes! I’ll ask her for some to bring, you’d love them!”

“Thank you, Ruby! I have to go food shopping soon anyway, I’ll try making something with sweet potato! That store we’re passing now has good deals, you see the one over the street?”

“I do! I’m flattered that you’d try cooking something because of me, ehe...! It looks very busy! Wait, is that…?”

“Hm?”

“Oh nothing, I just thought I saw someone who looked like Jiro. Ah, we’re at the station!”

Ichiro careful lifted Ruby off his back and onto the floor, helping her steady herself. She looked at him for a moment, but leant in for a very small hug. He chuckled at her bravery and held her, patting her head.

“Thank you, Ichiro! You’re such a good big brother! Uuu… would Jiro and Saburo be upset if I called you Ichi-nii?”

“Ahaha, you’d have to ask them!”

“Ehe, okay!”

“Will you be alright in the station?”

“Yeah! I’ve used it a bunch of times before, I’ll be fine.”

“Good, but could you text me when you’re back in Uchiura?”

“Okay! I text Dia when I’m home too!”

“Well, we’re both looking out for you!”

“…Thank you! I’ll see you later! Bye-bye, Ichiro!”

“See you next time, Ruby!”

He waved her off as she disappeared into the station. A warm feeling stayed with him on the way home, and about an hour later, a text from Ruby popped up.

‘I made it home safely! Tell Jiro and Saburo I said hello! 。.:☆*:･'(*^―^*)))’

‘I will!’

‘I remembered I have Saburo’s LINE account, oops haha (o´∀`o) I’ll ask Dia and Rina now if we can organise another sleepover!’

‘Let me know their answers! You can ask if Dia wants to come too, she and Jiro get along right?’

‘they do! okay!’

Ichiro was more than happy to have company over, elated that Jiro and Saburo had made close friends. And he didn’t mind that along the way, he’d gained a few more little siblings.


End file.
